Noces Occultes
by Hortensea
Summary: Le mariage, c'est une condamnation de drap commun où l'on se devra de consommer le même épiderme jusqu'à la nausée. C'est comme la mort : peu de gens y arrivent préparés mais Bellatrix, elle, l'était.


**Note de l'Auteur:**

**Cet OS est ma participation au concours "365 étranges et étrangers" d'Ellie sur HPF.**  
**Il s'avère qu'elle a reçu un calendrier où chaque date correspondait à un mot étrange provenant d'un pays étranger. Le but étant d'avoir un texte qui tourne autour du mot en question.**  
**En choisissant la date du 7 juillet, j'ai hérité du mot "Fanifin Maanoo" qui signifie qu'une mariée est vêtue de noir. Ce terme est utilisé en Afrique pour désigner le fait qu'une femme a déjà consommé sa nuit de noce alors qu'elle n'est pas encore marié à proprement parlé.**  
**Vu que j'avais la liberté du pays africain, et après avoir effectué quelques recherches sur le mandinka (le dialecte dont le mot est issu), j'ai opté pour le Sénégal. Les personnages sont toujours en Angleterre, ils ne sont pas allés au Sénégal : c'est plutôt le Sénégal qui est venu jusqu'à eux !**

**La note de fin risque d'être assez longues car j'ai plusieurs choses à expliquer sur le déroulement de ces Noces Occultes pour lesquelles j'ai fais maintes recherches afin de monter un rituel assez cohérent où chaque détail à son importance (de la couleur des bougies, au type de pierre qui forge l'autel, etc.).**  
**Vu que j'ai adopté du texte mandinka, certaines notes de traduction seront à la fin notamment pour les discours. Pour les mots plus ponctuels, leurs significations seront donné dans la narration.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Noces Occultes**

L'odeur d'encens prédominait effroyablement au point que l'on pourrait en être asphyxié. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale, seul le centre de la pièce se distinguait des ténèbres. L'unique source de lumière provenait des flammes des bougies argentées utilisées pour tracer le cercle rituel à même le sol à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait l'autel sacré. Les prêtresses sénégalaises venues pour l'occasion, les _buwaa_, bénissaient l'endroit où tout se déroulerait à coup de murmures mystiques totalement étrangers à Bellatrix Black. En retrait de cette agitation traditionnelle, Bellatrix attendait nue, presque gelée par le froid qui s'insinuait dans les murs de la bâtisse qui deviendrait son nouveau... foyer.

Que Merlin, Morgane et tous les mages sacrés damnent cette maudite Ellabora... Selon les coutumes des unions Sang-Pur des Vingt-Huits Familles Sacrées, il était à la famille de l'époux d'organiser le mariage et d'en choisir les festivités rituelles selon ses usages et croyances. Cette vieille harpie avait exigé que les noces furent célébrées selon des rites sénégalais , elle n'en avait pas démordu durant les derniers mois comme si ce stupide caprice lui collait à la peau comme la misère à celle des Elfes de Maisons. Il s'agissait des vestiges de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu dans ce pays avant son entrée à Poudlard, lui avait expliqué Rodolphus, pour une fois consentant à lui parler de sa mère.

Pour le peu qu'elle l'avait croisé – car Monsieur Lestrange veillait à ce qu'elle soit confinée dans leurs manoirs, loin des regards – tout en elle révulsait Bellatrix. De sa silhouette décharnée et élancée, à son teint blanchâtre lui octroyant au mieux un air maladif, cadavérique dans le pire des cas. La future bru avait été frappée par l'état de ses mains : osseuses dont les doigts étaient couronnés d'ongles longs donnant l'impression que Madame Lestrange étaient dotée de griffes... d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, cela lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Sa future belle-mère avait sans doute été belle dans sa prime jeunesse, mais des ruines de son éclat d'antan ne restait que des cheveux secs et cassants couleur poivre et sel, noués négligemment en un effroyable et décoiffé chignon. Une dentition dont elle ne prenait plus soin se cachait derrière une bouche fine aux lèvres gercées et tirées en un sinistre rictus. Au centre de son visage émacié régnaient ses yeux noirs, qui s'ils n'étaient pas habités par une lueur de démence, auraient été bien vides.

En se remémora combien Tante Walburga lui avait vanté l'entrain, la gaieté et le charme d'Ellabora Rowle durant ses années à Poudlard, Bellatrix ne comprenait guère comment elle avait pu devenir un tel débris. Mère avait sournoisement susurré à la malédiction des brus Lestrange qui finissaient inexorablement toutes happées par la folie. Des contes de bonne femme, ni plus ni moins ! Quoi qu'il pourrait arriver, jamais Bellatrix ne deviendrait le reflet de l'épave qu'était Madame Lestrange.

Une des _buwaa_ extirpa Bellatrix de ses pensées. Il était temps que la cérémonie du _kotobo_ ne commence. Cette pratique servait à déterminer quelle sorte de jeune fille la belle-famille accueillait en son sein. Si la jouvencelle était reconnue comme étant vierge à l'issue de l'examen, on la déclarait _keelombaloo_ et elle serait toute de blanc vêtue pour ses noces. Lorsque cela ne se passait pas ainsi, deux cas de figure était possible : la demoiselle s'était déjà donnée - et ce exclusivement - à son fiancé aussi considérait-on que la nuit de noces avait été déjà consommée et la déclarait _faanifin maanoo_, elle se devrait cependant de porter du noir pour la célébration de son mariage mais si jamais la sotte avait eu l'outrecuidance de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair en compagnie d' autres hommes, elle était qualifiée de _keelàndi_ et serait endimanchée de rouge condamnant sa famille au déshonneur, l'union pourrait être annulée et la belle-famille pourrait réclamer réparation pour l'outrage qui lui était causée.

Elle s'avança, toujours dévêtue, vers l'autel. Lorsqu'elle passa le cercle en franchissait la limite des bougie, elle sentie un bourdonnement lui assaillir le crâne. On la fit s'allonger sur le monument de froides pierres d'amazonite, dont les propriétés lucides procurait une vision claire des choses, et d'ambre, maîtresse de la mémoire et de la prise de décision. Une nouvelle odeur fumée lui chatouilla les narines, il s'agissait de l'acacia que l'on faisait brûler à proximité, symbole de sagesse et méditation. Les incantations n'en finissaient pas, Bellatrix se demandait ce que ces africaines pouvaient bien baragouiner, ne s'étant contentée d'apprendre que l'unique phrase qu'elle devrait prononcer au cours de la cérémonie.

Une source de bruit, des hurlements de désespoirs plus précisément, attirèrent son attention lui faisait incliner la tête légèrement sur la droite. Elle apercevait un pelage d'une blancheur immaculée dont le propriétaire s'agitait à tout rompre. C'était un agneau, un agneau qui hurlait. Elle devina instantanément ce qui allait être fait à la créature, et bien que cette dernière ne soit innocente : elle ne devait pas être naïve vu les sons de souffrance qu'elle émettait. Les cris ne cessaient pas et la clameur était viscérale : teintée de peur, de détresse et de toute autre chose qui tordit Bellatrix en son fort intérieur. La brillance de l'athamée lui apparut momentanément, et lorsqu'un bruit de lame fendit l'air : le vacarme s'arrêta. L'agneau était mort, l'agneau n'hurlerait plus. Il lui semblait que le vital liquide qui alimentait sa vie se déversait lentement hors de son corps.

Une _buwaa_ s'approcha d'elle et lui appliqua sur les lèvres une étrange mixture, lorsqu'elle les humecta, Bellatrix comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang. Celui de la pauvre bête. On déposa gracieusement un voile sur son visage. Elle senti des mains sèches mais néanmoins douces effleurer son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre et descendre délicatement plus bas tandis qu'une incantation était prononcée en mandinka – un des dialecte du Sénégal - . Le même procédé recommença mais cette fois-ci, elle senti la chaleur de ce qu'elle devinait être le sang de l'innocent sacrifice se réfrigérer contre sa peau à cause de la fraîcheur ambiante. L'on traçait d'un bout de doigts à même sa peau des runes africaines, elle sentait les stigmates de cette vieille sorcellerie lui étirer la peau bien qu'elle n'en souffla mot.

Le chant s'intensifia, ce n'était plus une _buwaa_ qui étonnait l'invocation, mais sûrement une dizaine. Elle pouvait sentir les courants d'air provoqués par les bruissements d'étoffes de leurs boubous alors qu'elle entamait un ballet mystique. Le _báaráwúlu_, la danse traditionnelle et nécessaire à ce rite, avait lieu... la vérité ne tarderait pas à être connue de tous. Les ombres bougeait, courraient, se contorsionnaient tandis que les éclats de voix se faisaient plus aigus et pressants. La pièce était noyée par l'odeur de l'encens, mais Bellatrix distinguait très bien l'effluve de fer si caractéristique à celle du sang.

En un ultime courant d'air, les flammes des bougies devinrent vertes puis s'éteignirent.

XXXXXX

Ces femmes n'avaient aucune notion de la décence, cette culture n'avait aucunement acquis le concept de ce qu'était la pudeur. Lorsque les lumières étaient revenues, que les runes avaient révélé toute l'affaire aux prêtresses : aucune d'entre elles n'avait éprouvé le besoin de couvrir Bellatrix, loin de là, elles avaient semblé se repaître de sa nudité. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce Bellatrix Black qui n'était pas assez délurée sur le sujet.

L'éducation qu'elle avait reçu avec ses sœurs manquaient de certains piliers nécessaires pour mener à bien sa vie de femme, Père était un homme et c'était lui qui avait dirigé leurs édifications.

Druella Black avait été, était et serai toujours une femme particulièrement absente en raison de son affection pour les mondanités dans lesquelles elle se complaisait comme pour pallier quelque chose. Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'était pas bien intéressante, qu'elle vieillissait, ou qu'elle était horriblement horripilante. Quoi qu'il en fut, jamais elle n'eut un mot ou geste tendre pour aucune des Trois Grâce Bella se rappelait bien, Mère n'avait même pas accordé un regard à Cissy lorsqu'elle fut mise au monde en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et non d'un fils.

Père avait donc pris en main leurs instructions, avec une certaine dévotion, même s'il n'avait jamais été l'homme le plus démonstratif au monde. Des femmes élevées par un homme qui n'avait que peu de connaissances du corps féminin et de ces rouages. Il n'était pas une chose convenable que de parler de ces trivialités en société, après tout. Bella était l'aînée, elle en avait donc fait les heureuses comme tristes découvertes en la matière, mais sans soutient pour l'épauler ou adulte pour la guider : les Blacks n'avaient besoin de personne en dehors d'eux-même, de toute manière. Aussi lorsqu'elle eut ses premiers sangs - suite au stress du à une chute de balais alors qu'elle était âgée de douze ans - , elle crut qu'elle allait mourir d'hémorragie à cause du choc... mais elle s'en était sortie. Comme si elle avait souffert de lycanthropie: elle avait subissait mois après mois, cloîtrée dans son silence, cette odieuse métamorphose avec la vive crainte de mourir. Les choses changèrent lorsqu'une fille de son dortoir vécu la même expérience et se vanta auprès de toute la chambrée d'être devenue une véritable femme. Sa consolation et fierté fut que lorsque le tour d'Andromeda vînt, en tant qu'aînée : elle avait eu la suprématie du savoir afin d'instruire sa cadette, lui arguant qu'elle était sotte d'avoir peur de quelque chose de si naturel, sans mentionner la terreur qu'elle avait elle-même ressentie auparavant.

On la devança sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le _faniñcéki _si elle se souvenait bien. Son rôle était de rapporter avec précision ce dont il avait été témoin au cours du rituel _kotobo_. Elle stoppa sa marche à six pas de lui, comme on le lui avait expliqué dans le protocole cérémonial.

«_ looŋ bala, tooñáa fo ŋ ye_ ! sembla ordonna quelqu'un. Il s'agissait une voix autoritaire, qu'elle ne connaissait par ailleurs pas. On devait demander au conteur ce qu'il en était du résultat du rite.

_\- faanifin maanoo_ ! annonça sobrement l'épieur. »

Bellatrix su donc qu'elle devait s'avancer vers la pièce. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit le premier pas, la dentelle noir de sa traîne rampant sur le parquet. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu la tête inclinée vers le sol, mais elle était une Black et n'avait à se cacher de rien, en fin de compte. Elle n'accorda pas même un regard à Rodolphus, qui, lui, semblait la contempler de la tête au pied : sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais vu aussi couverte. Bien que son facies était sombrement voilé, à son entrée dans la pièce, elle ne pu s'empêcher de toiser le couple Lestrange. Sa mère s'offusqua à sa vue - ou peut-être de son comportement - et brandit son éventail qu'elle secoua frénétiquement afin de garder contenance. Père, lui, semblait perdu alors qu'il la dévisageait de tout son soul... sans doute ne s'était-il pas imaginé que son aînée aurait bradé son corps à quelques pulsions adolescentes...

S'il savait pour Andy... Bella fronça les sourcils en décidant qu'il n'en apprendrait jamais rien, du moins pas de sa bouche à elle. Cygnus Black aimait toutes ses filles, différemment, mais Andromeda devait être celle qu'il chérissait le plus... peut-être parce que comme lui elle était la seconde née de sa fratrie, ou parce qu'elle avait été une enfant calme et imaginative possédant une douceur et une fraîcheur rare quand on regardait à froid le tempérament de la famille. Bellatrix éprouvait de l'affection et de la sollicitude envers ses sœurs, à sa façon, c'est à dire sans trop le montrer... un attachement manifeste révèle une faiblesse. Les Black n'étaient pas des faibles, ils faisaient parti du haut du panier de leurs sociétés.

Bellatrix aimait ses sœurs, davantage Andromeda car elles se ressemblaient toutes deux physiquement : Andy pourrait être Bella si elle le voulait, et vice versa. Andy était libre du carcan des obligations auxquelles Bellatrix était soumise en sa qualité d'aînée. Andy était appréciée de tous car malgré son sang quasi-royal, elle était capable de proximité et bienveillance avec autrui sans que cette démarche ne soit gâtée par des arrières pensées. Andy se souvenait toujours de tout le monde, elle avait cette étrange capacité à faire sentir tout à chacun qu'il était unique à ses yeux, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Andy était la seule personne que Bellatrix étreignait volontairement, elles se ressemblaient tant que c'est comme si elle enlaçait son reflet : les Black n'avaient besoin que d'eux-même, après tout. Andy éprouvait des sentiments envers son fiancé, et vivait l'émoi d'une romance idéale et fusionnelle avec Antonin Dolohov.

Alors comment aurait-elle pu lui refuser de lui faire profiter de son expérience en tant qu'aînée, lorsque la douce Andromeda était venue toute rose de gêne lui poser des questions à propos de l'union de deux corps ? A ses questions, Bellatrix était restée silencieuse... tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment une sexualité de couple pouvait fonctionner, mais elle s'était bien gardée de le reconnaître face à sa cadette. Andy semblait en avoir une vision si édulcorée de la chose, celle présentée dans ces romans à l'eau de rose dont elle s'abreuvait et qu'elle collectionnait avidement. Sa cadette étant trop insistante, elle l'avait violemment repoussée sous prétexte qu'elle étudiait pour ses B.U.S.E, qu'elle n'avait qu'à revenir un autre jour. Fine tactique afin de gagner du temps, elle s'était empressée d'écrire à Rodolphus – diplômé depuis des lustres et qui servait depuis une Noble Cause – et d'exiger qu'il ne la retrouve le surlendemain à Pré-Au-Lard. Et lorsque ce jour arriva, à l'instar des _buwaa_ ayant sacrifié l'agneau, Bellatrix offrit son innocence pour acquérir le témoignage de la vérité dont Andy avait tant besoin pour avancer.

XXXXXX

**« **_i bée be jeé le, baturi kána ke..._, prononça un viel homme replet vêtu d'un boubou particulièrement coloré – une alliance criarde de jaune, vert et rose – qui portait une coiffe des plus étrange, comme s'il s'agissait d'un turban. Bellatrix soupçonna avec raison qu'il devait être le _suutonkoo_, celui qui les enchaînerait à vie Rodolphus et elle.

_\- fútúunáafúloo máŋ joo fóloo ! _vociféra Ellabora Lestrange tel un serpent à sonnette alors qu'elle dardait son regard courroucé vers le père de la future bru.

_\- fútúwo búka siti níŋ fútúunáafúloo máŋ joo_, avisa le vieillard à la peau sombre.

Bellatrix n'y comprenait rien, mais en voyant Rodolphus lever les yeux au ciel : elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de broutilles. Cela se confirma quand elle observa son père sortir d'une bourse extensible un précieux coffre finement ouvragé qui devrait ruisseler de gallions. Il fit léviter et ouvrir le réceptacle au pied des Lestrange, dévoilant ainsi ce que Bella devinait être sa dot. L'africain reçu une honorable rétribution dans une élégante aumônière afin de récompenser son futur office.

_\- bii maŋ dúníyaa daa, bii fánaŋ te dúníyaa banna ! _énonça-t-il prestement sans que Bellatrix ne puisse saisir la teneur de ses propos._ nín í maŋ faa, í maŋ kúu daŋ, kúu maŋ í daŋ. dúníyaa mu báafáa le ti, a niŋ báajaa,_ poursuivit-il cérémonieusement._ siimáa le táa mu dúníyaa ti. bárákoo té joŋó balila saayáa la múumee. moólu bée bi táa alikiyáamá le... _(1)

_\- amíina, amíini_, scanda Ellabora. Sans doute la seule chose dont Bellatrix connaissait la signification, cela revenait à appuyer un dire, manifester une acceptation... une sorte « d'ainsi soit-il ».

Le vieux sorcier sénégalais s'approcha de Bellatrix et lui attrapa le poignet pour la mener à son fiancé alors qu'il recommença à déclamer son charabia :

_\- ŋ bêe bóta Ádámá ni ŋ Áwá le bála_, déclara-t-il**. **_Ála máŋ a lá joŋólu káañándi , ŋ na áadoo máŋ kewó niŋ musôo káañándi. musôo fóota káŋo la_, trancha-t-il le regard fixe sur celle qui ne s'appellerait bientôt plus Black. _fútúwo maŋ ñóŋ soto_,s'égaya-t-il alors qu'il tendait une main vers Rodolphus. Il allait lui rappeler ses devoirs de mari. _kewô ñánta bála faala a lá musóo ye , kewô ñánta ka taa dímbáyaa la dáañínoo ñíni. _Son regard fondit sur Bellatrix alors qu'il l'invectivait sans nul doute à être une bonne épouse puis une bonne mère: _í bálájáatoo topotoo , jamáa ye ñiŋ míira ko díŋo la bárákoo súnta a bâa fútúwó le la_. » (2)

Bellatrix du se retenir afin de contenir un soupir d'agacement. Ces formalités duraient une éternité : elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis quand elle n'avait pas pu s'isoler un peu, ou même s'asseoir et picorer quelque chose à manger. Elle jeta une œillade à Rodolphus qui semblait tout autant ennuyé qu'elle, il s'autorisa un demi sourire se voulant sans doute complice. Les parents de Bella, comme à leurs habitudes, semblaient détachés de tout comme bien peu concernés par les effusions ambiantes. Monsieur Lestrange ? Nul doute que s'il avait pu se trouver à mille lieux d'ici, il s'y serait senti à son aise... mais célébrer le mariage de son fils aîné au Manoir Lestrange sans qu'il ne soit présent serait une hérésie. Quand à Ellabora... elle semblait animé d'une foi sans faille à ce que le _suutonko_ débitait.

« _ŋ lafita ka ñiŋ súŋkútoo fútuu_, conclu Rodolphus en confirmant son souhait de l'avoir pour femme, afin de clore tout ce salmigondi. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, le marabout fit appeler les _buwaa_ dans la pièce. Ces dernières entamèrent une chanson et une danse rituelle au rythme des coups qu'il frappait frénétiquement sur un instrument de musique fait de bois et de peau, un djembé lui semblait-il. Ce ballet symbolisait le souhait de symbiose dans le mariage, de prospérité et bien entendu de fécondité. Le mariage tel qu'il se pratique chez les grands, est une indécence convenue, après tout. C'est un mal, mais c'est un mal nécessaire à la perpétuation des lignées.

**« **_kúmoo mu kídíkésóo le ti, níŋ a fóta, a búka múruu naŋ kótéŋke, _déclara finalement le vieil homme signifiant que l'engagement était prononcé et qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Rodolphus et Bellatrix étaient à présent mariés et rien ne pourrait plus rien y changer. »

Pour bénir l'union une pluie de plume de cygne se déversa et flotta dans la pièce.

XXXXXX

Elle senti quelques coups de genoux contre sa cuisse au petit matin, Rodolphus devait commencer à immerger de son sommeil. Que trouverait-elle à lui dire ? Même si par le passé, ils avaient de nombreuses fois couchés ensemble, jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés face à face au petit matin... et dire que cela deviendrait leurs lots quotidiens. Quel ennui.

Lorsqu'elle acheva de se réveiller, Bellatrix su tout de suite qu'elle serait d'humeur ronchon pour la journée. La veille avaient eu lieu les Noces Occultes, en ce jour seraient célébrées les Noces Publiques en présence de tout le gratin Sang-Pur de leurs communautés.

Elle observa au loin, la robe blanche qu'un Elfe de Maison avait du déposer discrètement. Elle décida instantanément qu'elle ne l'enfilerait même pas. Elle siérait de nouveau la sombre toilette toute brodée de dentelles et ornée de perles qu'elle avait revêtu durant la cérémonie qui l'avait déclarée _Faanifin Maanoo_.

On lui avait peut-être arraché le si Noble et Ancien nom des Black, mais elle ne se détacherait plus jamais de cette couleur.

* * *

**Note de Fin:**

**Alors alors, il va y avoir plein de blabla! :3**

**Dans tous les rituels de magie, la couleur de ces dernières est essentielle. L'argent représente l'intuition, cela attire le regard des Dieux afin de chasser les ondes néfastes. Les vertes, elles, représente la prospérité et la volonté de fertilité. Comme vous l'avez compris, ce sont les runes qui dévoilent si oui ou non la demoiselle est vierge, etc. Les bougies font surtout office de début et fin de rite.**  
**_Buwaa_ signifie littéralement "sorcière", mais je l'ai adapté en "prêtresse".**  
**_Kotobo_ veut dire "examen" dans un sens assez médical, c'est ce qui est employé en gynécologie, je l'ai donc associé au rituel.**  
**Le passage sur l'agneau est une semie-métaphore, elle fait référence au passage du rituel mais aussi à la première fois de Bellatrix.**  
**(1) Il s'agit du début du discours nuptial. Il y est question de la création du monde et de sa fin, des aléas de la vie auxquels seront confrontés les mariés, et surtout de ne pas oublier que la Mort viendra les chercher car elle n'oublie personne.**  
**(2) Il est question de faire la distinction entre le genre féminin et masculin, rappeler que leurs différences font leurs complémentarités au sein du couple. Le mari et la femme ne sont pas considéré comme étant sur le même pied d'égalité, c'est à l'homme que revient le pouvoir décisionnaire et d'assurer la subsistance de son foyer. La femme, elle, doit prendre soin de son corps afin qu'il puisse porter beaucoup de fruits et assurer une descendance à la famille ; son rôle d'épouse doit être exemplaire pour qu'elle puisse être une bonne mère selon le vieux Marabout.**  
**Dans la magie Amer-Indienne, les plumes de cygnes symbolisent l'union maritale mais aussi la fécondité.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à livrer vos impressions, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des retours sur ce que l'on écrit :)**

**A bientôt**


End file.
